Chapter 1: A Few New Friends
You find yourself standing in front of an obsidian pedestal, a worn leather journal resting on the top of it, and right on the front it read "'Silver Origin'" in black lettering. The book seems to be in astounding shape considering how ruined the building is, charred pieces of wood scattered around the ruins, but that was of no importance as you reached out to open the book. It opened to reveal vanilla pages, and a strange message in the front. It read as such "If you are reading this I have either died, or I misplaced this damned thing again. Either way this is the only written proof of what we did, and the only thing that can show the crimes we commited. If you are able to continue reading on it means you have the mark, ''and if that is the case I hope you understand why we did what we did. What you are about to read is not some tragic story, but I warn you that it isn't for the faint of heart. So let the story of The Silver General, The Viper King, and The Light Queen unfold." '' The sun was just starting to peak across the horizon, an amber light shining across the small town of Harageon, as a hooded figure made his way down the main road. The figure was completely shrouded by a torn black robe, a bit of charcoal hair concealing his face, and he disappeared down an alleyway as swiftly as he appeared. Lucian found himself running into a dead end, it seemed this alley was not the proper direction, and just as he was about to give up on finding the inn; a voice called out. "You seem a bit lost. Want me to help you out? Names Indeses Gottfried! Greatest mage in all of Ishgar!" an unsettling voice brimming with cheer called out down the alley. The voice belonged to a teenager of average height, wispy blonde hair resting atop his head, and emerald eyes resting upon Lucian's cloaked form. He couldn't believe that this person was bothering him, and he was also aggravated by the cheery nature surrounding him. Lucian ultimately decided to respond in a rude manner "I don't want your help, and I want you to leave me alone. I am going to go find this inn, and get some damn food." attempting to stroll right on past the green eyed samaritan. Indeses didn't seem bothered in the slightest by his response, tossing an arm around his peer's shoulders, before dragging him in the direction of the inn; cheerfully responding "Great to hear friend! I like people that can take care of themselves, and so I am even further motivated to assist you!" seemingly ignoring all pleas to be released that came from his new 'friend'. The teens were resting at a corner table as the sun began to set, Indeses having managed to convince Lucian to hang out with him, and somehow it had led to quite an interesting discussion involving magical theories. Lucian had briefly gone on a tangent involving molding magic, but that was quickly replaced by Indeses drolling on about how poison magic was superior to all magic in existence; this ultimately led to the two having a bare-knuckle brawl in the middle of the crowded inn. He removed the miniature silver sword dangling from his neck, his magic coursing through the soft metal, and rapidly forming it into an incredibly solid spear. The fight was just about to grow even more dangerous, a strange purple miasma gathering around Indeses' fists, before both of them were blasted through a wall by a flash of golden light. "Are you both idiots?! What are you doing starting a fight in the middle of an inn?! Do you even know what could have happened?! No! Shut up! Don't say a damn thing!" a feminine voice cried out in the direction the teens went flying, clearly it belonged to the one whom had attacked the pair. The pair crawled out of what remained of the wall, and both began looking for the one who had sent them flying through a wall. Lucian had changed his weapon back into a necklace at this point in time, his gaze now resting upon a blonde haired young woman, and pointing at her spoke in a demanding tone "Do you know what you just d-" finding himself cut off by a swift kick to his jaw. Indeses was about to say something himself, but the woman punched him in the throat after kicking his friend. "Nope! You guys are not going to say anything, and you are going to behave! Now how about instead of fighting one another we can work together? Hm? Make some money doing jobs for people, and maybe help one another out? I actually have a job I need help with right now, and if you join me I will give you both 2% of the money!" her manner of speach making it seem like she was giving them a large amount, but it was quite clear she was ripping them off. The boys dragged themselves to their feet after the swift beating, it was rather embarrassing to have dropped their guard to such an extent, but upon hearing the offer of work they both perked up. It was a rather shoddy offer to be fair, but they were sure that they could haggle for an equal three-way split. So it was that they agreed to assist her, and as the three 'friends' walked out of the inn the woman spoke in a cheery manner "Oh, right! My name is Meira! Pleasure to meet you both!"